miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Imp (Miitwopia)
"An annoying, self-centered Imp that hates Miikind for having a leg-up in society." the Angry Imp is a yellow Imp(Presumably a Clever Imp) who bears a yellow robe and glasses. her weapon of choice is a trident. she, alongside the rest of her knot, are the only characters in Miitwopia that is of a species of monster that is also in the original Miitopia, however, her hairstyle and robe are different from the rest of her species. she is a secondary antagonist mostly for comic relief. however, she does attack the team a couple of times. She's an ageless monster, but she acts about 12. You fight her three times: One as the tutorial fight, the second time in the Saltbed, and the Third time immediately before fighting the Keeper of the Night. Personality she is an arrogant and naive monster who wishes death on all Miis. she tolerates and loves everyone except for Miis, people that misgender her, and everyone that has a different opinion than her. she often uses "uwu" in her text posts. she thinks the world revolves around her. Her best(and only) friends are Lime and Orange. Quotes First Meeting Reborn: I... can't find Great Sage anywhere! Ex-Dark Lord, do you know where (He/she/they) are? Ex-Dark Lord: Hmm... I hear that the Keeper Of The Night is kidnapping people. Maybe (he/she/they) (has/have) (him/her/them)! Angry Imp, offscreen: Excuse me!? Screen goes to Angry Imp Angry Imp: How dare you be talking badly about my master! '''''Oh, you speciest Mii '''''scum! Die! BATTLE STARTS At low HP during the first battle Angry Imp: Oh. oh! You stupid stupid Miis! I'll... get my revenge! Later! *'The Angry Imp uses Run Away, ending the battle*' Mosscave meeting Angry Imp: *Sigh* Welcome to my stand you speciest monster-haters... Here we promote equality. Monsters pay 50g... But since you're Miis, AKA monster-haters, you pay 100g. Ex-Dark Lord: So... you're pretty much charging Miis more for just being Miis? Isn't that a bit... spiciest, little girl? Angry Imp: NO I AM NOT SPECIST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE SPECIST TO MIIS! THAT'S BECAUSE THERE ARE WAY MORE MIIS THAN MONSTERS, YOU FRICKIN' FRICKS! FRICK YOU, YOU FRICKIN' MIIFRICKS!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WITH YOUR STUPID FANTASIES! YOU FRICKING FRICKS AND YOUR FANTASIES WILL NEVER BE QUENCHED! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!?!? also my name is Angry Imp by the way, but yeah, it's noT SPECISM OF YOU HATE MIIS! Ex-Dark Lord: Yes it is, you idiot :) Angry Imp attacks Ex-Dark Lord A battle starts where the Ex-Dark Lord is in a hopeless battle against the Angry Imp, similar to the Besmirched Nobles son's battle against the General "Princess" WIP Battle Trivia * She is based on a Social Justice Warrior, also known as a Radfem. ** She, and monsters, in general, are also a metaphor for people stealing resources meant for people who need it. just how a normal person can go without these resources with no ill effect, a monster can cling onto existence without a face just fine. well, most of them. however, Monsters steal faces anyways, from Miis, who actually need faces to live. * The fact that she says "frick" a lot is based onSammyClassicSonicFan. Category:Monsters Category:Miitwopia Category:Stormgraysheep99 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Imps Category:NPCs Category:Teammates